Phae:The Ten Tailed Demon Rainbow Wolf
by Dame Of Light
Summary: The Ten Tailed Demon Was Released From Its Imprisonment. The Village Hidden In The Cloud Fought Desperatley To Defeat It But Failed. That Was Until The Raikage Gave Up His Life And His Daughter To Seal This Beast!
1. Chapter 1

Ello 'ol chaps! Well I was browsing the fics and suddenly this idea popped into my head. Please read and review. I've been enlightened about my place in life and will not be aggravated by flames. Seriously send me flames.. I need them for my fireplace and winter is coming! Enjoy and cheers out to Arashi The Shadow Wolf, my first companion, and my lovely Phae Rosaline!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raikage-sama! Another team has been annihilated by Nigaki, the Ten Tailed Rainbow Wolf."

The Raikage cursed under his breath. For several months the dreaded Nigaki had been disturbing the Village Hidden In The Clouds, and it seemed that it was unstoppable. The Raikage squeezed his face in disgust as he made his final desicion. He cared about his village and more importantly the many and various people living in it.

"Haki... I've made my discion. I will be forced too.."his voice cracking as a wave of emotion drowned him in thoughts," I will be forced to seal this demon."

"But... Raikage-sama!!! I'm sure there's another way to defeat it!"

"No... I must, even it means my life."

"Sir!! I won't let you past my sight. You won't do this! I won't allow you!"

"My mind is made up. I'm sorry.." he mumbled as he disappeared in a blur and remerged behind his faithful and only brother. He preformed a quick chop to the neck, knocking out the ninja. The Raikage left the room and walked down the hallway solemnly. He came up to a door with a kanji inscribed into it which also read "Do Not Come In! Operation In Process!" He knocked on the door twice before a medic opened it and gestured him in. On the floor sprawled in pain was his precious and ellegant wife.

He raised his hand slowly in a misrable way so that his palm faced her. She winced and began to speak," So, It has come to this? Well, we both love this village and all its inhabitants. I can clearly see that this is the only way. I will miss you Rioya." A glistening tear ran down her bright red cheeks and landed on the ground with a dull thump.She's in the next room." The Raikage nodded, and left the room so that he could enter the next room. There in a wooden crib lie his son, peacefully sleeping. The very visual itself cast an enchanting spell on the Raikage. He clutched his heart in resentment. This was the only way. He sat down by a desk in the corner and wrote a note and signed with his name. He picked up his son and left the Raikage tower. In the distance thunder rang and lightning shot from the clouds. The clashing of metal and the screams of the defeated filled the silent village. He quickly shot through the village and out of the village where the Ten Tailed was fighting other ninjas. A skilled genjustu user walked over.

"Sir! It is an honor for us to battle with you!"

"That is very appreciated. But I won't be here long. Please when I make the signal distract the Nigaki."

The ninja saluted then said "Yes sir!" He shot into the immense and raging battle. The Raikage climbed up a tree, still holding his infant. He preformed a few blurred hang signs and suddenly a bolt of lightning erupted from the ground. The genjustu user took this as a signal and preformed his technique. The distraction provided the Raikage to jump inhuman heightes onto the powerful beast. He raised the still sleeping baby above his head, and yelled so that all his fellow ninjas would hear him.

"Listen! Today shall be recorded in history as the day that the mighty Ten Tailed Rainbow Wolf Nigaki

was finally defeated!" This grabbed everyones attention including Nigaki. A tear ran down his face, and he let out a faint smile.

"Shiki Funjin, Hakke No Fuin Shiki!!!!!!(**Dead Soul Sealing Technique,Eight Trigrams Sealing Method!) **He smiled one more time as he felt his strengh and very being being sapped from his body. He uttered his final words "Phae, my daughter. I bless you and hope that you will one day make this entire village proud." He said this and he collapsed. The Nigaki yelled in absolute rage. He released one last shock wave of raibow colored energy, and wavered out of view. The Raikage's body fell to the ground with the baby still in his hand. One of the cloud shinobi leaped up and caught them both in his hands. He preformed a quick doton justu to bury there important leader and brought the baby along with all the other people there back to the village. Word of the treacherous defeat of the beast spread in a matter of hours. They spent all night celebrating and the day after too. Everyone was in a jubilant mood and there happiness vibrated across the land as others in other parts of area also rejoiced that this nightmare was gone. All was well except for a certain group of people who shared a common though.

_This Child Is An Incarnation Of The Beast And Therefore Is Not Welcomed Here. She Must Die!!!!!!_

_12 Long years later._

Phae looked back at the village in pure happiness. This horrible place had caused her much greif and torment. The villagers hated her and spat in her direction when she walked by. They called her names such as demon brat and incarnation. She had no one to take care of her as she had never met her parents and all other relatives, most of them she did not know existed, did not want anything to do with her. She scowled again before she turned her back and slowly walked out of the gates, on her way to a perilous life filled with adventure,romance, trradegy, and many more.

_This Is The Epic Adventure Of Phae, The Container Of The Ten Tailed Rainbow Wolf, Otherwise Known As Nigaki!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I hope you enjoy. This OC will eventually meet Naruto. Please R&R!!!!! Yeah I know there are errors in this fic, but don't worry next chappy will be full proof. I was feeling a bit lazy. Yes I also know it is short, but this a prolouge, the actual story will start next chapter!


	2. Nigaki Revealed

Okay Guys, here's the full summary!

_A young girl is born on a destined day. She is chosen to be the container of the all powerful Ten Tailed Rainbow Wolf. The demon terrorized her home, the Village Hidden In The Clouds. She grew up in this place surrounded by prejudice and hatred from her fellow humans. At age 12 she finally cracks and leaves the village. She wonders around until she stumbles upon the Village Hidden In The Leaves. There she becomes a ninja and meets a person who understands her trouble, Uzumaki Naruto. Together they walk down the path of fate, enduring the troubles that hinder them on the way._

Guys this is the timespan in between when Sasuke left the village. I despise Sai because he looks like a mini Orochimaru so he won't be in this fic. It will also eventually cross over into the period where Naruto Part Two takes place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young girl walked slowly. Her cloths were worn and ripped. She was half starved and housed many wounds. She had left her village in search of a new life, but Phae's traveling had gone horribly wrong. Along her way she had been attacked by bandits, who wounded her and stole her food. Animals had bothered her which made her lose even more food. It was the second week of her trek and she still hadn't found a place to rest. She kept on walking, with every step losing more and more hope. She walked for another hour before her vision began to blur. A sharp pain jolted through her body throwing it on the floor. She grabbed her head in pain before everything went black.

_Few Hours Later_

"Tsunade-sama! She's awakening." whispered Sakura.

Phae was lying in a hospital bed, and her eye lids flickered a few times before she slowly opened them.

"Uuughh.. Where am I?" she asked still feeling a bit tired.

Tsunade smiled then began to speak "Well one of our Ninjas spotted you outside the gate and we immediately brought you in."

"Ninj... NO!! I'M IN THE CLOUD AGAIN!!!!!!!" Hers eyes flashed and turned multi-color a tail sprang forth from her rear end. She took on a more feral look, and whiskers flashed different colors on her bright red cheeks.

"AAAGGH!" She yelled before jolting towards the door at inhuman speeds. Tsunade immediately grabbed the girl by the hand before she escaped and threw her back onto the bed. Phae let out a weak yelp, surprised at the type of strength the women possessed. Her appearances went back to normal before she felt a wave of weakness rush over her. She let it take over and she drifted off to sleep.

Tsunade let a worried look cross her face.

"Could it be?..."

Shinzune was puzzled and asked "Could what be?"

Tsunade looked at her with a dreadful glare that would murder Shinigami himself.

"CALL NARUTO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinzune nodded and darted out of the room before she erupted in rage. A few minutes later Naruto came in talking to Shinzune then he noticed Sakura and gave her a large grin.

"So what you need me for Baa-chan?"

Tsunade fought back the urge to wack him through the wall... for now.

"You found this girl outside the village right?"

He looked down at the girl. She had brown hair that flowed freely,she also wore an... orange vest with a tight blue shirt underneath, and had baggy orange pants. He scratched his chin and nodded.

"Yes I found her."

"How did you find her?"

"It was the Kyuubi. He dragged me into my own mind and told me he sensed her."

_Kuso. That confirms it. This girl must be the container of the Nigaki!_

"Naruto, can you stay here for awhile, I need to run a few more errands."

"Okay Tsunade Baa-chan!"

Tsunade left the room quietly along with both Sakura and Shinzune. Naruto stared at the sleeping girl and was overwhelmed with her inhuman beauty. His hand shaked wildly and he slowly placed his palm on her cheek, but before he could return it, her hand shot forward and grabbed his hand. She glared at him but then suddenly there was a bright flash in their eyes. Naruto slowly got up, and he found himself in the sewers.

_What did the furbal do now?!_

He began walking towards the energy that usually radiated from the Kyuubi's cage, but suddenly he felt another chakra source, one even more powerful than the Kyuubi. The young blond kept on trotting along, waving his head back and forth trying to locate the immense power. As he was walking along he heard a splash from somewhere.

_What!? Is it possible the Kyuubi escaped and is roaming my mind?!_

Naruto ran toward the direction in which he had heard the splash. The blond disappeared a reemerged behind... Phae?

_Thats the girl from the bed!_

"Who are you, and how'd you get in here!?" he asked

The girl turned her head towards him and said softly

"My name is Phae, and I don't know how I came here. All I remember was a bright flash and then I ended up here."

"Well, just follow me, and don't stray off!" He said with a hint of authority

They walked together down the misty hallway until Naruto saw a light in the distance where the cage was. They stepped in and Naruto called to the Kyuubi. He emerged from the shadows with... a SMILE!? No, not the evil smile that means I want to bite your head off, but a smile that meant he was happy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?"

"**It's me you nitwited brat. Hmmm, what is this now? The girl was warped in here too?"**

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"**Naruto, I never mentioned this before and I wasn't planning too either, but there's a reason why ****I attacked the leaf."**

"So there's a reason why you made my life miserable eh? Well, I would like to hear about that."

"**Okay then. You see I was actually peaceful most of the time. I even settled down and mated with a certain demon. I was happy until she mysteriously dissapeared. I followed her to the Leaf Village where I lost her trail. I though that they had killed her, and I went on a rampage."**

"Hmph! That's a real surprise. The all mighty Kyuubi No Kistune, The Nine Tailed Fox, The Red Destroyer, actually had a 'wife' I should say! Even so, this does not explain why this girl was able to enter my mind, and the second power I felt here."

The Kyuubi was about to explain before a feminine voice erupted from inside the cage.

"**I am Nigaki, The Ten Tailed Rainbow Wolf! Yes I am the Kyuubi's mate. Kyuubi sensed me inside of the girl and instructed you to go find her. When you entered the room in which Phae slept Kyuubi was able to confirm that I had also been sealed inside a human. He then dragged me into here, which also somehow dragged you and the girl here."**

"..., Whoa this is strange. So your name is Phae huh? That's an elegant name Phae-kun."

She blushed and said " I see that your name is Naruto, I find your name appealing too, Naruto-kun"

"**Enough!! The reason I brought Nigaki here was for two reasons! Not only to see her again but to create a link through all our minds, so that we may communicate even if we're separated."**

Phae was a bit frightened as unlike Naruto she had never visited the Nigaki before and she now knew that all those times that she would suddenly gain strength from nowhere it was from her.

"**As I was saying, Phae and Naruto you shall be able to talk to each other telepathically as we will. This a warning, if you approve of this you will have to endure a great deal of pain as the link is created."**

"Kyuubi, you know I've dealt with pain before! Bring it on!"

Phae shyly said "I agree, Nigaki please do the same."

Nigaki and Kyuubi smiled, and chakra leaked from underneath the cage. An assortment of colored chakra enveloped Naruto hurling him into a state of immense agony and a blob of Kyuubi's red chakra did the same to Phae. The pain was so unbearable that they though their heads would explode at any second, but it didn't. Soon it stopped which also allowed Nigaki and Kyuubi to cast out their Jinchuuriki's so that they might catch on in private.

Naruto found himself back in the chair in which he had been sitting in when he first came into the room. Phae's eyes flickered and then opened. She sat up, it felt like she had just been reborn. Energy ran through her.

"How? I feel healed again?"

"Heh! It must be Nigaki, Kyuubi had been able to heal me with a little time in bed, should be the same with you."

"Well, okay would you like to take a walk."

"Sure, I'll give you a tour of the village."

The two left the building and walked along the crowded streets of Konoha. First visiting many of the rookie nine, then showing her the Hokage Monument, and finally his aparment, which is where she would be staying. It was now evening, and the stars glistened in the dark sky Naruto searched his pocket for the keys to his room. He opened the door and gestured her in.

"I'm sorry that its small and in a mess, but its all I can manage with my shinobi salary. You can sleep in my bed, I really don't mind. Tomorrow we will be going to the Shinobi Regestration Center, which is where they'll test you to see what ninja rank you're. Welcome to The Village Hidden In The Leaves, Konoha and you new home." The duo settled down and drifted off to sleep. Naruto clutched his chest as his heart beated uncontrollably. What was this feeling?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys like it. Please R&R! Also make sure to discuss your opinions based on this chapter. Next chapter will be up this week, hopefully!


End file.
